Safe and Secure
by S. Laura
Summary: Peter sees a nightmare and goes to his parents, Tony and Steve. Just a small little story, dedicated to my friend. Superfamily fic
1. Chapter 1

I fell asleep on the couch while we were watching TV with my parents. It had been a rough night and I had studied for a test. Also being Spiderman secretly is an exhausting job…

I woke up in the middle of the night after I saw a nightmare. I don't usually see much nightmares, but when I see them, they tend to be really, really frightening. I tried to get over it but since it was dark and all, I got scared and I didn't know what to do. It was a horrible feeling… I called Dad and Daddy, but my cries weren't that loud and as I noticed that the clock was already 2:00 a.m., I stopped calling them. I tried to build up my courage and I got up from the couch. I ran as fast as I could to my parents big master bedroom and jumped between them, under their blanket. Daddy was the first to open his eyes and after him dad. They looked at me sleepily, and then after some time dad asked me what was I doing and I told I had a nightmare and I got scared. I told them I was sorry and I asked if I could sleep in their bed this night.

Just the feeling of sleeping alone while I saw all these figures everywhere…

Both of them chuckled a little and Tony ruffled my hair. Of course it was okay to them, they said and both hugged me at the same time. It felt like I was that scared, lonely 5 years old me again, when I used to hide under their blanket and sleep there because I was too scared of sleeping alone; I almost cried but I knew that that would have been stupid and I was too tired to cry anyway. So I fell asleep between them, feeling safe and secure. I slept well and I could feel in my sleep how both of my parents were embracing me, wanting to keep me safe.

"I love you…"


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up I felt someone hugging me still. I opened my eyes and saw daddy's sleeping face in front of me. My back was against that familiar, strong chest; Steve's chest. He was still hugging me rather tightly and I noticed how from all the directions my feet were trapped. This made me feel amused and I guessed that our legs were tangled. I smiled a bit sleepily and felt so warm all over, so secure. I saw from behind daddy that the clock was only half seven and that I still had an half an hour before getting up. I closed my eyes but I could get any sleep. I wasn't sleepy anymore. As I just lied there, feeling safe and loved, I realized - or felt - how much my parents actually loved me.  
I had asked about my 'real parents' when I was old enough to understand that two males couldn't have a child. I was angry that they didn't told me the truth, but then they had explained how I had just appeared into Tony's bedroom one day and stuff. It was so complicated, but then again... I was a child, born simply from love. It all sounded so gross and too cliché. But the DNA test had showed them the truth and all so... I guess you could call me a miracle.

Soon I realized dad was waking up because his hand moved and was pulled away. I shifted to see if he was awake and he was: he was smiling a little and then yawned.

He teased me about the fact that I had gotten scared a little, but eventually just said he was glad I hadn't grown up too much. I wondered what that meant. After dad had woken up, he _tickled_ daddy's side a little and by that woke him up. I was a bit surprised by that, and again I had found out something new about my parents.

And was Tony ticklish?

Soon I found myself in a hug; it was to tease me a little; like I was a little boy again. But honestly, even though I begged them to stop and I told them it was embarrassed, I kind of liked it.

We got up after that and I went to brush my teeth and because it was still pretty early, I didn't change my clothes yet. Steve made me breakfast and surprisingly even Tony came to the table and so dad made him some breakfast as well. After 30 minutes or so I was out of the door, if you could say it like that, after yet another teasing hug.

"Yeah yeah... I'll be careful." I said as I entered the elevator. "We love you Peter," dad said and then Tony nodded and said the same "yeah, me too." He smirked and dad looked puzzled. I laughed a bit and answered, not feeling awkward or embarrassed: "I love you too."

After that kind-of-perfect morning I was on my way to school, feeling as happy as I could.

* * *

There. I know it's short, but it's supposed to be.

Oh, and of course I don't own anything.

I forgot to write this... thing to the last one, so this is going to cover that up as well. So about this shirt story: this was for my friend in the first place, when we were RPG -ing (asd) and I then decided to write this fluffy little thing~ I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Btu yeah, I think it's cute :3 And superfamily is just so perfect~ It's perfection. Well, I shall now stop myself from writing all this nonsense~ Please review!


End file.
